Tortured Golden Lockjaw
Were you looking for: Golden Lockjaw, the original counterpart of Torture Golden Lockjaw? Gron, the reincarnated soul that now possesses Torture Golden Lockjaw? Other similar-looking characters, such as Lockjaw, Shadow Lockjaw, Shadow Torture Lockjaw, or Nightmare Lockjaw? TRTF5= Torture Golden Lockjaw is the reincarnate soul of Gron contained within the Golden Frankburt suit, a Torture Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. It was going to serve as an antagonist in both Story Mode and G.P.D. Mode of The Return to Freddy's 5, prior to its cancellation. Appearance Like its original counterpart, Torture Golden Lockjaw shares its model with Torture Lockjaw; but its bow tie, hat, buttons, eyes, and teeth are not colored, similar to Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's. Unlike other Torture Suits, its endoskeleton eyes are different. Instead of the traditional "eight-spoke sunburst eyes" that other Torture Suits have, its eyes are human eyes encased by a metal frame, with several metal spikes protruding inward, a trait that Torture Golden Lockjaw shares with Torture Device. As of the release of The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth, it is confirmed that this is, in fact; Gron's flesh and eyes. Behavior Story Mode Torture Golden Lockjaw would have first appeared on one of the many floors of Fazbear Incorporated, and attacked the player during their venture throughout the location. If the player encounters Torture Golden Lockjaw in front of them, they must had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until the Torture Suit has moved to another area. If the player encounters Torture Golden Lockjaw at a fair distance from them, they must hide under objects such as crates or walls at certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause Torture Golden Lockjaw to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. G.P.D. Mode Torture Golden Lockjaw would have been active along with Torture Fredbear, Torture Spring Bonnie and Torture Golden Kitty during the player's night shift. He would've made its way throughout various areas of Frankburt's Pizza to your Security Office. It is unknown how the player would've defended themselves from Torture Golden Lockjaw nor from any of the other Torture Suits. Trivia *Back in Remastered, Hybrid Golden Lockjaw's original teaser said the words, "The Torcher never stops..". **This may refer to Torture Device. **Brightening this teaser up reveals the word "BRUTE". It is unknown what this means, but this may be a sort of code name. ***A similar name occurs with Torture Golden Kitty, except it says "SAVIOUR". |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay TGLJumpscareTeaseGame6.gif|Torture Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare. Notice Gron's flesh and eyes inside the head. TGLJ TGS6 Final frame.jpg|The final frame of its jumpscare, where the human eyes are more visible. SCREAMER.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw's screamer in a rare prologue minigame. Output EcmpKj.gif G lockjaw.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw's texture/full body in the extras menu. Minigames DAMTlAn.jpg Sprites 93.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw's parts, as seen in Teaser Game 1. Golden lickjuice.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw slumped over and covered blood during the "Hidden Bunker"' Minigame. Tg.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw with Gron's corpse inside during the "abandoned..." Minigame. Output M84OvY.gif|Gron blinking while wearing Torture Golden Lockjaw's head in the "The horrible truth..." Minigame. Output WLJvk3.gif|Gron crying while wearing Torture Golden Lockjaw's head. Output JLwZcl.gif|Gron dying and bleeding out while wearing Torture Golden Lockjaw's head. output_VdPDjG.gif|Torture Golden Lockjaw's walking animation in an unused minigame called "After Blake Death". Teasers/Miscellanous Hybrid Lockjaw.png|His original teaser where he was known as Hybrid Golden Lockjaw. Notice that "Torture" is misspelled as "Torcher" IMG 2328.JPEG|The same teaser, brightened. Notice the word "BRUTE" 16f3f1 fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw in the "Thank you!" image. THE END.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw in an teaser for The End (Music Video). Notice that his cheeks are now red and not yellow. Trtf5.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw in an wallpaper and teaser based on The End (Music Video). Trtf5 Brightened.png|Same, but brightened. THE ENDgolden Lockjaw.gif|Torture Golden Lockjaw twitching in a teaser video of The End (Music Video). Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Animatronics Category:TRTF5 Category:Adventure Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF5 Tortures